


Персеида

by Jillian_XL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Jane Foster Loves Science (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Lives (Marvel), Loneliness, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), lokane - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian_XL/pseuds/Jillian_XL
Summary: Звезды падают в августе.
Relationships: Jane Foster & Thor, Jane Foster/Loki, Локи/Джейн Фостер
Kudos: 6





	Персеида

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Riki_Tiki

_< …> dass wir einander nie verlieren._  
<…> что мы друг друга никогда не потеряем. (с)  
Stein, Herz 

***

Было достаточно всего мгновения, чтобы мимолетная тень замешательства сменилась первозданным и столь хорошо известным ему ужасом – в ужасе том были видны лиловые вкрапления страха, темными пятнами проступившие на испещренном морщинами возраста и хронической усталости лице. Дверь грозилась захлопнуться прямо перед самым носом, и захлопнулась бы, если бы внезапно не была остановлена ботинком, беспардонно поставленным между самой дверью и дверным косяком. Локи мог сказать наверняка – из всех живых существ всех живых и мертвых Галактик хозяин квартиры был рад _ему_ меньше всех. 

– Я ищу жену.

К ноге пришлось добавить руку – старик оказался явно сильнее, чем можно было предположить. 

– Это не ко мне. Обратись в брачное агентство.

– Я ищу _свою_ жену, Сэлвиг. Где Джейн?

Раздражение, неумолимо и так знакомо приближающееся жаром мигрени, помешало услышать что-то неразборчивое и немного удивленное в ответ, однако не помешало распахнуть наконец дверь и пройти внутрь. Потрепанное кресло у самой стены. Тускло светящая лампочка и стол, заваленный бумагами, книгами, журналами и картами звездного неба. Ноутбук, работающий на честном слове и гудящий низко, гулко, словно покашливая, и сумрачная прохлада, проникающая в каждый угол небольшой квартиры. Локи хватило всего одного взгляда, чтобы осознать единственное, что имело значение. 

– Говорю же, ее здесь нет, – Сэлвиг, незаметно прошедший вслед за ним, немного растерянно развел руками, неловко указывая на очевидное отсутствие того – а, точнее, той, что могла бы присутствовать, сложись обстоятельства несколько иначе, и в том неосмотрительно оброненном жесте не было ни намека на неискренность. Врал Сэлвиг плохо, и Локи знал об этом как никто другой. – Джейн не заходила с прошлого месяца. Кстати, как найдется, передай, чтобы забрала свои наработки. Я тут все внимательно изучил и поправил кое-что…

Локи изможденно прикрыл глаза – жар уже начал наседать на них, отчего веки казались тяжелыми, словно налились свинцом – не разомкнуть. Голос Сэлвига, глухой и искаженный, доносился до его воспаленного, невыспавшегося сознания словно сквозь плотную толщу воды. Даже морщиться было до болезненности неприятно, и любой звук отвлекал, мешая думать. То не покидающее его ни на миг раздражение, тесно переплетенное со злостью от абсурдности и немыслимости происходящего, сходило с его раздумий стремительной лавиной, обнажая вершины выцветшего беспокойства, и от беспокойства того, острого и тоскливого, скрыться было негде. 

Он застыл прямо посреди наполненной вечерней прохладой комнаты. Обычно, если случалось что-то непоправимое, озаренное его изможденностью, что находила свой выход в гневе, или же освещенное ее бескрайним терпением, что оставалось бескрайним и нерушимым ровно до тех пор, пока не вспыхивало неожиданно, ярко и мучительно в ответ на тот его гнев, они находили решение. Обычно его гнев, частый гость их разделенной на двоих жизни, длился не дольше нескольких мгновений – ее же, редкий, но глубокий, остывал долго, степенно и неохотно. Она могла уйти из дома прямо посреди утра, дня или вечера в зависимости от того, где настиг их зной очередной перепалки, и Локи никогда ее не останавливал – спустя часы ожидания, в котором он никогда не признавался даже себе, Джейн возвращалась притихшей и спокойной, смотрела на него чуть укоризненно – секунду или две, а после все становилось как прежде, словно ничего и не было, не разгоралось и не ранило их обоих острыми углами слов. Никто из них никогда не просил прощения. Скомканное и невысказанное, то прощение как-то оказывалось все не к месту и постепенно забывалось, угасая в ненужности. Обычно все было именно так, но в этот раз…

Якорем он зацепился за собственное имя, произнесенное чужим седым голосом. Сэлвиг стоял прямо напротив него и протягивал банку с мидгардским пойлом, смотрел с подозрительным сочувствием, что вытесняло давний небеспричинный страх, но держался по-прежнему на расстоянии. На всякий случай. 

– Не переживай, она вернется. Остынет немного, и вернется. Не впервые же.

И правда, не впервые. Не впервые он отдавал ей холод собственных слов, собственных обвинений, каждый раз обрекая себя на добровольное замерзание в одиночестве. Не впервые он слышал и этот унизительный шепот вины перед ее взглядом, становившимся невыносимо пустым, словно бы его неосмотрительные речи иссушали тот взгляд до самого дна. 

Что было впервые, так это неестественная бледность ее лица и излишняя заостренность плотно сомкнутых губ – в этот единственный последний раз Джейн ничего не произнесла и никуда не ушла, но замкнулась в себе, отгородилась от него глухим молчанием, что было не разрушить ни его многозначительными взглядами, ни попытками привлечь внимание пустыми фразами ни о чем. Был поздний вечер, и они так и уснули – вместе, но по отдельности, по-прежнему не простившие друг друга, не задевающие друг друга ни прикосновениями, ни дыханием, и утром он нашел подле себя лишь пустоту – та же пустота разверзалась где-то за его ребрами бескрайней и так хорошо знакомой ему бездной. Джейн не было все утро – к полудню он, решив, что их ссора затянулась до неприемлемости, предпринял первые попытки найти ее самому. На телефон она не отвечала, что уже само по себе было странно – на его звонки, немногочисленные, словно солнечные дни в этой искусанной ветрами пустоши, она отвечала всегда. Что казалось просто невозможным, так это ее отсутствие на работе – она приезжала на работу даже страдая от лихорадки и кашля, как, например, в прошлом году, когда они оба попали под ливень, и она вымокла быстрее, чем его магия успела перенести их домой. 

А потом началась метель.

Метели в Норвегии были злыми, колючими и могли длиться часами. Чувствуя, как та же метель поднимается в нем самом, заковывая внутренности в холод, он в спешке проверил все их места, все те места, в которых они порой бывали. Те, что она любила беззаветно – небольшое переливающееся запахами выпечки теплое кафе, ютящееся в самом конце дороги, покрытой льдом, слово блестящей чешуей, и парк, опоясанный вечной зеленью елей. И даже те, что она любила чуть меньше – скалистый берег реки, уходящий под воду резко, стремительно, и пустошь, простирающаяся до самого горизонта, та самая пустошь, где она устроила небольшую ночную площадку для наблюдений за звездами. 

Когда все оказалось безрезультатным, когда он понял, что она не появлялась ни в одном из тех мест, он вспомнил о Сэлвиге. 

Сэлвиг, так и не определившийся со своим отношением – к нему, и покачивающийся, точно маятник, между желанием выпроводить нежеланного гостя и ворчливым состраданием, настойчиво продолжал протягивать банку и смотреть чуть подозрительно, но уже снисходительнее. Снисходительность та была следствием уговоров Джейн и ее заверений в том, что теперь он, Локи, вроде как на их стороне. По крайней мере, пока. Локи вздохнул; хорошие взаимоотношения с Сэлвигом – хорошие ровно настолько, насколько это было возможно, делая оговорку на их непродолжительное давнее сотрудничество, – были просьбой Джейн к ним обоим. Затем презрительно окинул взглядом банку, но все же принял ее и сделал единственный глоток – из вежливости. Было терпимо. Особенно если не вспоминать намертво запечатленный в памяти вкус навсегда утерянных асгардских напитков. 

Сэлвиг чуть улыбнулся, и движения его и его жесты стали чуть легче, чуть раскованнее. 

– Ей просто нужно побыть одной, – негромко произнес он, не отводя от Локи внезапно душного, понимающего взгляда. – Все это – новые миры, Асгард, ваше царствование… Я думаю, дело в том, что все это слишком. Даже для нее. 

Он никогда не хотел, чтобы для нее это становилось чем-то _слишком_. В последнее время все было тихо, спокойно, никаких беспорядков, никаких в ревности, в зависти своей обезумевших захватчиков, чумой сходящих на ее мир, никаких титанов, стремящихся к гибели всех и вся – в Мидгард наконец после затяжной изматывающей зимы разрушений и смерти пришла робкая теплая весна мечты и надежды. Асгард отныне был на Земле; Тор решил, что трон не достоин его стремлений и отправился в путешествие по Вселенной, оставив брата разбираться со всем и со всеми. Разумеется, была еще Валькирия, и новые друзья Тора тоже были, только вот если уж родился без таланта к правлению, то с этим ничего не поделать. Один всегда считал, что нет для царства кары страшнее бездарного правителя, и Локи, неуклонно следуя заветам отца, придерживался мнения, что бездарности на троне едва возведенный Асгард не переживет и развалится раньше своего первого хоть сколько-нибудь значимого юбилея, а этого он допустить не мог.

Он думал, впервые за все свое существование он думал, что сделал все как нужно, как правильно. Что жизнь Джейн – с ним, была если не безоблачной и абсолютно счастливой, но не угнетала ее, не становилась неподъемной ношей, которую ей пришлось бы нести в одиночестве. В суматохе последних событий он не позволял себе оглядываться назад, не позволял себе размышлять о том, что она чувствовала все это время, что она могла чувствовать, возводя его в константу своей жизни. Да, принимая его предложение, высказанное одним особенно темным вечером словно бы нечаянно, словно бы от ее ответа не зависело ровным счетом ничего, пусть даже от него зависело слишком многое, Джейн понимала, что будет непросто. Что с ним, потерявшим едва ли не все, никогда не бывает просто. Но, возможно, и от одной лишь той возможности Локи почувствовал, как тошнота неумолимо подбирается к горлу, она недооценила его или переоценила себя, свое терпение и свою любовь – к нему.

Возможно, Сэлвиг, косящийся на него и тактично не мешающий его раздумьям, был прав, и дело было в ее усталости. Та усталость расцветала в ней неделями, месяцами, годами, заставив ее исчезнуть без следа, словно бы она, безоговорочно преданная небу и ему, и не существовала. 

Возможно, все было намного проще, и дело было лишь в том, что они выжили.

Он помнил это и теперь, пусть и старался забыть столь самозабвенно – чужой корабль и внезапный страх, пробирающий до костей, страх, пускающий корни в предчувствие страшного и необратимого. Вар спешки – спастись и спасти всех или почти всех и даже не обязательно – впервые не обязательно – оказаться в ряду выживших счастливчиков. Стремительно стареющий, разочарованный да обвиняющий взгляд брата – _ты забрал Тессеракт, ты отдал его – ему_ , и последняя жертва Хеймдалля, положенная на алтарь собственной гибели – они очутились в самом разгаре битвы за Мидгард, еще не понимающие, что бороться уже не за что, но еще сражающиеся – по привычке. 

Возможно, все дело было в том, что она появлялась в его жизни, снова и снова.

Впрочем, в его жизни она оказывалась по ошибке или по стечению обстоятельств, словно бы ненароком, но никогда по намерению или по собственному желанию. Да и не жил он вовсе тогда, он, выкинутый на обочину чужого мира вместе со скудными остатками своего народа, пусть и мертвым назвать себя тоже не мог. В конце концов, смерть не противоположность жизни, но ее закономерный итог, а противоположность жизни – это серое, выстраданное и бессмысленное забвение. Покой. Они ведь проиграли тогда, все они, и он к собственной неожиданности обнаружил себя посреди того отцветшего покоя. В растерянности оглянулся по сторонам – со всех сторон его обступала пустота. Идти бы вперед, как и прежде, как и всегда, да только где вперед, а где назад Локи больше не знал, а раз не знал, то пришлось остаться на месте – до лучших времен. Тору хватило сил и воли лишь на то, чтобы заложить фундамент их нового дома – дом их с первых дней выглядел ветхим и пустым, но выбора не было, и Локи остался в том ветхом, пустом доме, насмешливо названным новым Асгардом. 

Впервые Джейн приехала в этот восстановленный по ошметкам их искореженных воспоминаний Асгард зимой, спустя почти полгода после всеобщего поражения.

Неохотный скрип шин и дребезжание захлопываемой двери. Шерстяной шарф на ее шее и карта местности, крепко зажатая в оледеневших руках. Он узнал ее – хрупкость тела и непоколебимая, неуемная сила стремлений. Он узнал ее сразу же, ведь иначе и быть не могло. И она, кутающаяся в шарф практически отчаянно, также отчаянно, как сокрушался и ярился ветер в тот день, тоже узнала его, и он не мог найти в ней, замершей при виде него на одно обрывистое мгновение, ни удивления, ни взволнованности, потому что ни того, ни другого в ней не было – ни единой капли. Она лишь кивнула ему тогда. Ему показалось, будто бы она чуть улыбнулась самым уголком замерзших губ, пусть этого – и знал он о том наверняка, – быть просто не могло. Однако у него не было возможности раздумывать над несбыточностью той улыбки, потому что та улыбка длилась миг, не более, и затем Джейн отвернулась от него и направилась к дому Тора, безошибочно отыскав его среди многих других. 

Это потом он в одном из небрежных разговоров с братом узнает, что она примкнула к Мстителям, что она пыталась убедить его, своего когда-то неудавшегося возлюбленного, присоединиться – к ним. Потом он узнает, что у нее это долго не удавалось. Что ее многочисленные попытки дотянуться до Тора, захлебывающегося в алкоголе и нескончаемой вине за жизни и смерти других, рушились, едва возведенные, одна за другой. Что именно те рушащиеся попытки впоследствии заставят ее приезжать в новый Асгард – снова и снова. 

Что спустя месяцы причины ее изменятся, и сама она изменится точно также, как и он, практически незримо, но необратимо. 

Но тогда по-прежнему стояла зима. Зима та была промозглой, и колючей, и голодной до чужой надежды. Она выстилала небрежно вытоптанные дорожки кружевом льда, а деревья, угрюмо и обреченно склонившиеся над дремлющей землей, укрывала инеем белым и искрящимся почти заботливо, почти любовно. 

Зима та тянулась целую жизнь и озарялась лишь редкими вспышками _ее_ появления. Те редкие вспышки становились все ярче, все необходимее, насыщенные ее улыбками и ею самой. Они повторялись вновь и вновь, и он не заметил, как стремительно, как неукоснительно пролетело время, которого всегда было так мало, и как наступил их первый август. 

Возможно, и это уже было ближе всего к той самой истине, о которой она так часто просила, и которую он так редко мог позволить – себе, ей, им обоим, все дело было в их самом первом августе. 

Тот август застал его врасплох.

Джейн стояла посреди зеленой пустоши, блеклой и холодной, всегда холодной, даже летом, и позади них темной малахитовой пропастью разверзался лес. Она долго возилась с аппаратурой – настраивая, проверяя, выверяя координаты, а затем вдруг замерла и посмотрела на него, стоящего чуть поодаль, внимательно и пронзительно, и сказала:

– В городе не видно звезд из-за светового загрязнения, облаков и смога, но здесь небо чистое. Смотри! – она показала на точку, ослепительно ярко загоревшуюся в ночной мгле, а после стремительно исчезнувшую. Непривычно тихий, присмиревший северный ветер разметал волосы Джейн, и она убирала те непослушные пряди с лица небрежно и неаккуратно. 

_Это не звезды_ , сказала она тогда, и, поймав его взгляд, чуть удивленный – не ее словами, но ею самой, продолжила:

– Каждый август наша планета проходит сквозь хвост кометы Свифта–Туттля. Это Персеиды – частицы пыли и льда, которые попадают в атмосферу и сгорают в ней. Они похожи на звезды, но это не они. 

На мгновение она замолчала, наблюдая за мимолетным и недостижимым мерцанием очередной угасшей в черноте ночного небосклона Персеидой, а затем добавила чуть тише и глуше – _иногда все вовсе не то, чем кажется_.

Он никак не мог поверить, что они были здесь. Что он сам предложил сопроводить ее, неожиданно приехавшую посреди ночи – прежде она всегда приезжала лишь днем и совсем ненадолго, – к недавно установленной ею палатке недалеко от леса. Что она вспыхнула тогда и кивнула ему робко, несмело, не ожидавшая от него тех слов и не знающая, как на них реагировать. И что она действительно рассказывала ему о звездах, словно бы он был простым смертным, словно бы он не знал – звезды не падают. Они горят, они живут, и они угасают, рождаясь и умирая, но не падают никогда. 

– В прошлом году мы с Эриком сделали хорошие снимки. Я хочу заснять и в этот раз, чтобы, когда он вернется…

Она вдруг умолкла, надтреснутая и задыхающаяся. Он не мог простить себе того желания дотронуться до ее плеча, острого и хрупкого. _Он вернется_ , сказала она тогда, глядя на это вспыхивающее небо и не глядя на _него_ , притихшего, прислушивающегося к ее словам и к себе самому. _Они все вернутся. Мы их не бросим._

Тот август принес с собой озарение – озарение то снизошло на него, подбадриваемое его многочисленными раздумьями и чувством затхлой замкнутости. Они застряли здесь, в этом покое – все они. Полная стагнация – идей, целей, мыслей. Идти было некуда да и не хотелось, словно бы старые ориентиры вдруг рухнули, точно карточный домик от неловкого движения, а возводить новый более не имело смысла. Джейн же все двигалась вперед, все старалась что-то переделать, изменить, улучшить. Вернуть. Словно бы и правда забыла, что жизни отныне не было. И вот она стояла перед ним посреди августа, окруженная прохладой и ночным сиянием звезд, что звездами никогда не были, и он не мог отвести от нее взгляда, и ему вдруг снова отчаянно, до одури захотелось жить.

Что делать с тем внезапным желанием он не знал, как и не знал, что делать с собой, обретшим жизнь в чужом существовании. 

А возможно, все дело было в Торе. В конце концов, Локи привык винить его едва ли не во всех своих бедах, и не видел причины, по которой этот случай должен был стать исключением.

Да, если бы не Тор, ничего бы этого не произошло.

– Она тебе нравится, – пробормотал он как-то раз на третий или четвертый год их нового сосуществования, наконец-то решаясь произнести это, но так и не решаясь поднять на него, своего брата, взгляд – взгляд, что в духоте своей навевал мысли и воспоминания об отце, особенно теперь, особенно сейчас, лишенный любого намека на былую мальчишескую голубизну, но переполненный волнениями и сомнениями. Те многочисленные волнения и сомнения счесть было невозможно, и прорастали они, мучительные и томительные, из нежелания поверить в очевидное и яркостью своей бросающееся в глаза. 

– Верно. Я уже говорил об этом.

Асгард – еще живой, еще сверкающий, оглушающий своим великолепием. Неожиданность ее удара и разгоряченность ее дыхания. Свечение, мерцание гнева, заточенного в оболочку хрупкого, погибающего, столь неумолимо погибающего смертного тела. Ее боль, его неожиданные слова и его нежданная искренность. 

– Нет, она тебе нравится, – повторил Тор, выделяя последнее слово, словно бы оно, это с усилием вырванное, сорняком выдранное из груди слово имело значение. Больше ничего не произносящий и как-то неловко облокотившийся на дверной косяк своего дома, построенного на самом краю поселения, подальше, как можно дальше ото всех, он так и не поднял взора – на _него_. Он лишь продолжал смотреть на Джейн, удаляющуюся, неуклюже забирающуюся в старую машину – на ней были слои одежды, что не спасало ее, не уберегало ее, привыкшую к зною и песку родных мест, от холода. Она, точно забывшись, часто повторяла им, что здесь, в Норвегии, холодно, и ветрено, и просто невозможно, и пусть всего этого Локи не мог почувствовать сам, но ей верил беспрекословно.

Если бы только не тот давний разговор, он, возможно, так бы и не осознал, что с ним происходит, что выворачивает его мысли наизнанку, перештопывает его самого, и, возможно…

Нет. Сколько угодно можно было блуждать по пустыне собственных сомнений, раздумий своих, отекших от скуки или бессонницы, и путаться в этих раздумьях, точно в рыболовных сетях, однако стоило признать и признаться хотя бы себе самому лишь раз – дело было вовсе не в Торе. Не в августе и даже не в том, что он выжил в тот самый единственный раз, когда его выживание не имело никакого смысла. 

Дело было в нем, в ней. 

В них обоих.

В том, что он был собой, тем собой, что не признавал полумер. Если узнавать правду, то до конца, счищая, сдирая слои обмана, облаченные в роскошные наряды прошлых привязанностей, зная, уже зная наперед, что будет жалеть потом долго и самозабвенно, но вместе с тем не смея и не желая отступаться. Если заключать сделки, то ставкой делать саму жизнь. Царство и слава или смерть и забвение. Идти до самого конца, как бы сильно не хотелось вернуться к началу, как бы необходимо не было свернуть с избранного пути, и ненавидеть до тонкой корочки льда, непробиваемой броней сковывающей сердце. Умирать тоже по-настоящему, каждый раз, вновь и вновь – задыхаясь в невыносимости и непостижимости одного единственного слова, милостыней брошенного собственным отцом, покрываясь дешевой маской смерти и пылью в чужом мире, смотря в безумные глаза безумного титана. И любить, любить тоже так, как никогда прежде не позволял себе, так, как прежде и не мог, не умел, до жара точек под веками, до жажды и невозможности прикоснуться, и…

Дело было в том, что она была Джейн Фостер.

Она была той самой Джейн, что в объятиях его пахла весенней свежестью и солнцем, и неожиданно оказалось так просто быть – быть с ней рядом, словно это не случайность и даже не необходимость. Словно лишь это являло собой настоящее, искреннее, а все остальное – пустошь, золото, ее гнев и его ярость, а до этого столетия стараний, непризнания и ревности, неуемные попытки что-то доказать другим и, самое главное, самое необходимое, самому себе, – нет. Словно бы это не она стала равной ему, но он внезапно и необъяснимо – ей. 

Тогда, перед самой последней битвой, ощущая ее приближение кожей, сталью и мыслями, он подумал о том, что в этот раз он постарается выжить. В этот раз было ради кого. 

Он и правда выжил – совершенно непостижимо. 

Он еще не знал, но самое сложное оставалось впереди.

– Я хочу посмотреть на другие миры. Пожить немного для себя.

Было тепло, и стоял самый разгар лета, его зноя, его зелени и редких дождей, но слова Тора казались зимой, грозной, седой и занесенной снегом. Локи думал о том, через что заставила пройти их жизнь, их обоих, и как сильно это повлияло на них обоих – практически непоправимо. А еще он думал о том, что Тор сбегал. Смерти чужих не прошли мимо него, не задев, и ему нужно было время – чтобы найти новые ориентиры, подлатать себя и стать чем-то – кем-то – прежним. 

Локи кивнул. Обнимать не стал, но сказал на прощание – _возвращайся_. Тор улыбнулся – почти незаметно, но в этот раз как будто бы по-настоящему, и ушел. 

Не возвращался он уже три года.

Все приходилось строить с нуля, ремонтировать, возводить, проводить коммуникации. Не хватало ни людей, ни средств, но они были живы, и Джейн была жива, и она осталась с ним, а остальное было неважно. Неважными казались и их различия, столкновения их мировоззрений и их взглядов – их всегда связывало что-то большее и более значимое. В конце концов, между ними всегда были слова, что невозможно было простить – необдуманные и произнесенные впопыхах. Но они прощали. Каждый раз. 

До этого самого дня.

Теперь он даже не помнил, почему они поссорились – помнил лишь ее бледное лицо и свою злость, и оттого все выглядело лишь нелепее.

– Я уверен, все образуется, – неловко подбадривал его Эрик. Локи кивнул – растерянная, рассеянная мысль о том, что ему нечего здесь делать, все не давала ему покоя; выдохнул и, сухо и вежливо попрощавшись, перенесся в небольшой домик у самого берега продрогшей синеокой реки, оставив пожилого мужчину, так и не привыкшего к проявлениям его магии, удивленно смотреть в пустоту. 

Дома было темно. Поздней, раскрасневшейся от мороза осенью здесь всегда было мало света, словно бы тот желанный солнечный свет никак не мог пробраться сквозь все эти тусклые угрюмые тучи, покрывавшие низкое небо. 

Сутки. Ее не было целые сутки. Локи прикрыл глаза, в очередной раз стараясь вспомнить свои последние слова, брошенные ей в лицо, слова, расцветшие ядовитыми аконитами – и не смог, а затем попробовал перебрать в уме всех возможных врагов и не врагов, что он мог задеть в прошлом, что могли бы попытаться добраться до него – через нее. Большинство из тех врагов давно сгнивало в царстве Хель, остальные же, спрятавшиеся в самых дальних уголках Вселенной, пребывали в уверенности, что сгнивает в том царстве он сам. 

Возможно, она просто оставила его. В конце концов, они все покинули его. Мать, отец. Тор. Каждый раз, теряя всех и каждого, он думал с безрассудством, что могло прорасти лишь из отчаяния – переживет. И каждый раз действительно переживал, долго и мучительно. 

За окном стенал, скрипел дряхлый ветер, жалобно и зло. Локи не помнил, как закрывал окна – но они были закрыты и не пропускали тот ветер. Ему нужно было наконец прийти в себя и подумать, ему нужно было…

Он прошел в спальню, минуя те закрытые окна, не обращая внимания ни на мрак, обступивший его, охотно окруживший его со всех сторон, ни на собственную усталость, а потом замер в самом дверном проходе, не сделав больше ни шага. Джейн спала, обняв руками подушку, и лицо ее было скрыто за темными спутанными прядями. 

Сначала это было облегчение, то, что обрушилось на него соленой океанской волной – она была дома, и она была в безопасности. Впрочем, волна та, всепоглощающая и неистовая, отступила внезапно и стремительно, в соли своей принеся гнев – гнев тот, блеклый и выцветший, длился не дольше мгновения. Локи сделал шаг вперед, не уверенный, что сделать дальше – Джейн, словно бы почувствовав его присутствие и его приближение, перевернулась на спину, и он наконец смог разглядеть ее лицо, залитое бледным лунным сиянием.

Покой. 

Не тот самый, что был противоположностью жизни, но тот, что был самой жизнью.

Она открыла глаза, медленно, словно растягивая, испытывая его ожидание, и, заметив его силуэт, притихший у изножья кровати, приподнялась на руках, слепо щурясь в темноте.

– Локи?

Ему хотелось сказать ей, что все ее многочисленные награды и признания одной из самых умных женщин современности можно без сожалений выкинуть на помойку – что он сам готов это сделать. Или сообщить ей, что во всей своей вечности он не встречал никого невозможнее ее. Или просто попросить – попросить впервые за их совместную жизнь, чтобы она так больше не делала. Но вместо этого он произнес:

– Ты в порядке?

Она кивнула, по-прежнему сонная и теплая, комкающая край одеяла в неясном туманном замешательстве, вызванном его непривычными словами или его тяжелым взглядом, а потом сказала, и голос ее был темным и чуть хриплым: 

– Дарси вчера звонила. У ее ребенка жар, а ты же знаешь Дарси… Просила срочно приехать. У машины пробило колесо, а телефон разрядился. 

_Дарси. Конечно._

Джейн подождала мгновение, другое; свесила на пол босые ноги, чуть приблизившись – к нему, застывшему и не произносящему ни слова. Взволнованная тем отсутствием слов, она привычно наклонила голову немного набок, не сводя с его заостренного лица своего глубокого карего взгляда, а затем добавила чуть тише и словно бы чуть виноватее: 

– Я не хотела будить тебя.

Он позволил себе выдохнуть, чувствуя, как внутри него увядают давно отцветшие акониты. Она была здесь, и она не оставит его – разве не это она обещала ему годы назад? В конце концов, иногда все действительно было не тем, чем казалось, и Джейн, всегда и повсюду окруженная сиянием никогда не существовавших звезд, знала об этом даже лучше него самого.

В конце концов, возможно, но только возможно, он больше никогда не будет одинок.


End file.
